Hecate II
}} The Hecate II is a French Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 150 or can be purchased with credits. (CR) History The PGM Hécate II is the standard heavy sniper rifle of the French Army, sometimes known as the FR-12,7 (French: Fusil à Répétition de Calibre ''12.7 mm or literally translated to "12.7 mm Caliber Repetition Rifle".) The Hecate II is chambered in .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO). It is produced by PGM Precision. Roots of the rifle reach FRF7, which is older than its Big Brother and uses the weaker 7.62x51mm NATO ammunition. Similar handling characteristics with its smaller ascendant give it good levels of accuracy. '''In-Game' General Infomation The Hecate II is currently the hardest gun in the game to unlock at rank 150. It also has the highest recoil of any gun in the game, even beating the BFG 50. In addition, it has a very sluggish ADS time, the lowest amount of reserve ammo for a sniper and a long empty reload time. However, its downsides are compensated with the fact that the Hecate can one-shot headshot like the other snipers as well as the ability to OHKO to the torso at any range, but it cannot OHKO to the legs or arms at any range due to a 1x multiplier. Usage & Tactics The Hecate II is best used at long range similar to the BFG 50, the other .50 BMG sniper rifle in the game. It is handicapped at close range due to its limbs multiplier which cannot score a one shot kill at any range unless the enemy is slightly injured. The Hecate II also has the slowest walkspeed out of any other weapon in the game, so users might find it best to switch to a secondary or their knife while actively being on the move to avoid getting shot or killed. Similar to the M231 and Colt SMG 635, the Hecate II's recoil cannot be effectively decreased to a satiable level with just attachments alone, but can be learned and controlled by the player with enough skill and practice with the weapon. Conclusion The Hecate II is an obvious competitor to the BFG 50. Its capabilities of having a detachable magazine and being able to OHKO to the torso and limbs at all ranges can be a great asset to the player. However, it still leaves a lot to be desired due to its ludicrous recoil and not being able to OHKO to the limbs at close range. Pros & Cons Pros: * One hit kills at torso and headshot, regardless of range. * Does not require a reload after every shot, unlike its other .50-caliber counterpart. * Long scope steady time. * Highest magazine capacity in class, tied with the Intervention. * High penetration. * Extremely low damage drop off difference (97 -> 93) Cons: * Lowest total ammo of all snipers; less ammo than the BFG 50 by one round. * Sluggish ADS time. * Slows movement drastically. * Long reload, especially when empty. * Very high rank to unlock at. (Rank 150) * Cannot score a one hit kill to the limbs at any range. Trivia * This is one of the only two French weapons in the game, the other one being the FAMAS. * This is also one of the only three weapons that use the .50 BMG round with the others being the BFG 50 and SFG 50. * This is the only sniper rifle to feature a bipod and a different scope model. * The Hecate II was the gun on the Thanksgiving thumbnail on Phantom Forces, a month before its official release. * The Hecate II is widely known due to it being the weapon of choice by Sinon, a character in Gun Gale Online, the game-within-a-show of Sword Art Online II. * This gun is the very last gun to unlock in-game, at Rank 150. This spot used to belong to the M231, at Rank 123. * The Hecate II is currently the only sniper rifle in game to have scope covers. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Recon Class